


Gackt, a Karen.

by orphan_account



Category: GacktJOB, L'Arc~en~Ciel, X JAPAN
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Random & Short, Randomness, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gackt is a Karen. He goes into a store and you know what happens (sorry I had to!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Gackt, a Karen.

**Author's Note:**

> Whether you’ll admit it or not, Gackt 100% looks like a Karen, so I made him one. Someone had to.
> 
> -Note-  
> (11-11-2020) I know that this fanfiction is, well, amazing. But I just don't like the fact that I wrote it, It couldn't suit me. So I'm going to orphan it. I just don't like it, even though I'm quite aware that many people do, I can't help but be embarrassed for it and dislike the fact that it was me who wrote it.

Something in the air changed as a certain person walked through the doors and into the store.His presence was enough to get anyone to look in his direction, which many customers in that store did.Coupons falling out of his stuffed bag during every step he took, he made his way over to the Customer Service section in the store.

In his hands, he held a damaged cardboard box that he tried to avoid dropping.He walked over to the desk atCustomer Service, since nobody else was in line.He lightly rang the small bell on the table, as nobody was currently at the desk.Soon after he rang that bell, a short man with black shoulder length hair now stood at the desk.

"What do you need help with, sir?" The man standing in front of him asked.

"I'd like to return this blender, it doesn't work." Gackt answered as he held up the box that carried the item he'd try to return.

"Ok! Where's the receipt?" The worker asked, as his eyes gave a look to Gackt that said 'I don't believe you have it'

Gackt rummaged through his stuffed bag that held all his coupons, looking for his receipt in there. After looking through it for nearly 2 minutes, he managed to find it. He then handed it to the worker.

As the worker grabbed the receipt and read through it, Gackt decided he'd try to make conversation,

"So, your name is Hyde?" He asked as the worker tried to read the slightly torn receipt.

"Mhm.." he responded in unison.

After Hyde read more of the receipt, his eyes suddenly got huge, he was shocked.

"It says you bought this blender 6 years ago. You're trying to return it now?" Hyde questioned as he tried to think of a reason not to blame this man.

"Yes, I bought it 6 years ago. But it stopped working yesterday for no reason! I need to return it!" Gackt complained in hopes of Hyde understanding him.

"Sir... you bought this 6 years ago. It's too old for you to return, things break when they get old. Just buy another one." Hyde explained softly, trying not to seem frustrated.

Gackt then gave Hyde a dirty look, "Give me a refund! You have to give someone a refund when they buy something that doesn't work!"

Hyde became more frustrated, "That's not how it works. You bought this blender a long time ago, of course it will eventually break. Buy another one, you're 6 years too late to return this one." He attempted to explain to the man in front of him, who clearly wasn't taking it.

Gackt crossed his arms, and just as he was about to yell something in complaint, his bag fall onto the ground, spilling all of his coupons out.

He crouched down and slowly picked them all up, wasting about 3 minutes of Hyde's time.

After Gackt stood up again, Hyde looked at him as he was about to speak,

"What's your name, sir?" Hyde asked as he stared at Gackt with frustration.

Gackt thought for a bit, he assumed that if he pretended to be a foreigner, then he wouldn't get in trouble. He chose the first foreign name that came to his mind,

"My name is Long Wei" he lied.

Hyde stared at Gackt confused, unsure of how to respond. "You're a foreigner?" He questioned

"Yes. I don't speak very good Japanese." He responded, starting his attempt at a fake Chinese accent.

"It's fine. What's your name, again? I didn't understand you sorry" Hyde apologised as he once again asked the client for his name.

"I said it was Long Wei" He repeated, as he continued using a fake accent.

Hyde once again failed to understand what Gackt claimed as his name.

"Wrong way?" He asked

Gackt once again crossed his arms, this time he made sure that he wouldn't drop his coupon-filled bag.

Just as he was about to speak, Hyde began to,

"If you think you went into the wrong store, I'm certain that another store will not let you return that blender either." Hyde assured him

Gackt rolled his eyes, "I'm tired of dealing with you. You're going to give me a refund."

Hyde knew he wouldn't be able to explain this to 'Wrong Way' but he tried to anyway, "Sir, things break on their own. That blender broke because of your use after you used it for 6 years. There is nothing I can do to refund you as you've bought it so long ago." He explained with frustration.

"I'd like to speak to the manager." Gackt told the short man in front of him.

Hyde pinched the bridge of his nose and rolled his eyes, "Fine.. I'll be right back" Hyde told him as he soon walked away, and then was out of Gackt's sight.

As Hyde was away, Gackt looked through all the coupons in his bag, as he could do this for HOURS which he has done before.

Soon, Hyde returned. Followed behind him was the manager, Yoshiki.

"What's the issue?" Yoshiki asked.

"This guy is a foreigner doesn't speak very good Japanese and he's trying to get a refund for this blender he bought 6 years ago, and I guess he can't understand me when I say that he can't get a refund" Hyde explained

Yoshiki nodded his head and faced towards Gackt, "What's your name?" He asked.

Gackt thought for a moment as he tried to remember the fake name he'd given himself, "It's- it's Long Wei." He told him as he tried to correct his fake Chinese accent.

"Your name is Wrong Way?" Yoshiki asked, confused

"No. I'm from China, my name is Long Wei! I told you!" Gackt insisted

Yoshiki's gaze fell onto Hyde, "Hyde, I don't think he's actually a foreigner.." Yoshiki told to Hyde, slightly nervous of the response he'd get.

It made sense to Hyde now, "Are you really a foreigner?" He asked

Gackt got nervous.. Hyde may be very short, but he's very intimidating yet.

"I already told you that I'm from China!" Gackt explained to Hyde as he was nervous again.

'Of course they'll believe I'm from China. I won't get in trouble if my excuse is that I'm a foreigner!' Gackt thought. Both Hyde and Yoshiki just stared at him like he's the most ignorant person on the planet.

"So why are you trying to return this blender?" Yoshiki asked

Gackt rolled his eyes "Because it broke."

Yoshiki was slightly surprised by Gackt's rudeness,

"Ok, 'Wrong Way,' even though I know that's not actually your name, you cannot return nor get a refund for a blender you have owned for 6 years that broke yesterday." Yoshiki explained

Gackt once again rolled his eyes, "Fuck that!" He yelled as he once again picked up the box that held the broken blender, only to break it more after he suddenly threw the box down onto the ground.

"I'm suing you!" Gackt yelled as he picked up the box again, but then set it down on the table "But refund me first!"

Hyde just laughed, "You don't even have a case" he explained to him.

"I'm leaving!" Gackt yelled as he stormed away from the desk.. accidentally dropping his bag again, and for another time, spilling out all the coupons. Hyde silently laughed at him as he watched a pissed Karen picking up all of the coupons he spilled out. Gackt had finally left the store.

"What was up with that guy?" Yoshiki questioned

"He just was very ignorant" Hyde answered

"No, I mean, his appearance.." Yoshiki corrected himself

Hyde chuckled as he heard the question his manager had asked, "I don't know, he claimed to be Chinese but he looked like some old European lady to me"

Yoshiki laughed, "When you mentioned someone wants to talk to me, I didn't expect that person to look any different than 'Wrong Way' does with that Karen haircut, and those glasses, his entire appearance just screams 'I would like to speak to the manager'"

"He probably left this store to go to a clothing store and try to get a refund for a pair of pants he bought in the 80's" Hyde joked, making Yoshiki laugh

Yoshiki smiled, "Ah, you're right! At least we don't have to deal with him now"

Hyde chuckled, "I feel bad for whoever does."


End file.
